lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelica Baggins
Angelica Baggins was a Hobbit who lived in the Shire as a member of the Baggins family. She is the daughter of Ponto Baggins II, the grand-niece of Bilbo Baggins, and the granddaughter of Gilly Brownlock. Biography Early life Born around January 1, TA 2981, Angelica was very fond with Bilbo's work and dreamed on going on an adventure. Later on October 5, TA 2990, Angelica and several children were taken and enslaved by the Ruffians that attended to take power and wealth over the Shire. The Ruffians' rule didn't last when all the Hobbits of the Shire rebelled against them and fought for their last dying breath. Angelica was considered to be the only child that participated in the Battle of Bywater where she and several children threw apples and tomatos at a group of Ruffians as a distraction, giving the Hobbit fighters to weaken them. The battle ended when the Ruffians were forced to retreat and never invade the Shire again. At the age of 18, Angelica traveled to Bree where she met a man named Tom Bombadil, who gave her a Barrow-blade as a gift. Angelica didn't feel that she was skilled enough to hold a blade, but Tom told her that one day she will. Returning home, Angelica began to practice how to defend herself incase if trouble would one day rise. War of the Ring On September 22, TA 3001, Angelica, at the age of 20, attended Bilbo's Farewell Birthday Party. She was noted for her vanity and considered her face to be quite shapely. Though her relationship with Bilbo was more distant and she would always call him "Uncle Bilbo". Before Bilbo left the Shire and traveled to Rivendell, she received a round convex mirror as a gift. She was sad to see Frodo leave and believes that he is going "practically to the other end of the world" (meaning Crickhollow) unaware how right she is. Two years later, Angelica received word from Paladin Took II and Mayor Will Whitfoot, who was warned by Radagast about an ancient evil that was spreading. Since she was interested in going on an adventure like her uncle did, she joined the Hobbitry-in-arms with 1600 hobbits. During the war against Mordor, Angelica traveled with the company south to Gondor. Angelica was very interested when she was passing through the mountains during her travel. Arriving to Dunharrow with 1900 Northern Rangers that accompanied them to safety, Angelica and the Hobbits took their time to prepare themselves for battle. Upon arriving to Gondor at dawn, Angelica fought in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and managed to survive when reinforcements arrived. She assisted in gathering the wounded and took them all to the Houses of Healing. Arriving at the Black Gate on March 25, Angelica was present with the combined forces to prepare for their final confrontation. When they both saw that the Urzahil, known as the Mouth of Sauron, took out Frodo's mithril vest and throwing at Gandalf, Angelica, and several others were shocked and horrified that Frodo was dead. Aragorn, who immediately beheads the Mouth, refused to believe that Frodo wasn't dead. After listening to Aragorn's speech, Angelica fought against a sheer number of orcs. However, Angelica was shot by an orc archer, forcing Dawn to throw a Rohan spear right at the orc's chest. Angelica slowly tumbled to the ground and died from her wound while her cousin successfully destroyed the One Ring. Category:Baggins family Category:Females Category:Shire-hobbits